


Goldicocks and the Three Bears

by luna_trancy



Series: Fereri Tales [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes into a cabin and encounters three strangers<br/>One is too much<br/>One is not enough<br/>The last one is just right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldicocks and the Three Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This has some jeanere and eruren in it. But it's seriously just a little bit (just as a warning)

Once upon a time, a young boy was out on a long journey through the woods. He grew tired and decided to rest, but looking around the forest, and the cloudy sky, he knew it was unwise to rest on the side of the road. However, he was too far from home and knew the next town was not close enough.

As he looked around, he found a little cottage tucked into the trees. With a smile he hurried to the cottage as rain started to fall. Eren knocked on the cottage door before entering, his red cloak damp with rain.

He glanced around the small cottage and found that he was certainly not alone.

A man sat in a chair, tall and blond and handsome, and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Eren cried, leaning against the door. "But it was starting to rain. And I was hoping to take shelter before it stormed."

"I don't see why not," the man said. "Why don't you come sit down and warm up?"

Eren didn't see how it could hurt. He walked over and slipped out of his wet cloak, throwing it over the back of a chair. The man, Erwin, watched him closely before tugging Eren close.

"You should warm up over here," he said.

Before Eren could stop him, he had been pulled onto the blond's lap, strong hands keeping him still. Eren ground his hips down as Erwin pushed his up. It wasn't long before Erwin had stripped Eren of his clothes and had bent him over the chair. Legs spread and back arched, Eren threw his head back as Erwin pounded into him from behind with a wide girth. Hard and rough and fast and quick.

And when he finished, he did just that. Erwin fell back into his chair with a pleased sigh as Eren stood, still naked and unsatisfied.

Eren pulled his cloak from the chair and decided he at least deserved something to eat after such a pounding.

He peeked around the corner and to his surprise saw someone already in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked, stirring a bowl of soup over the stove.

"A little," Eren replied, still shaking from arousal.

The second man, Jean, pushed Eren onto the table, stripping him of his cloak. Eren grabbed at Jean's shoulders as Jean slipped right inside of him. It did not take long at all for Eren to cum, muffling his cry by biting his lips. But even after he came, Jean still moved into him, over and over again until Eren grew tired and bored. It was slow and gentle, with a cock that was more length than girth.

At some point, Jean came and Eren was thankful it was over because he was truly tired and wanted to rest. So he grabbed his cloak once again and tiptoed upstairs.

He found a set of beds, all neatly made. The room itself was spotless and clean and it had to be because of the third man sleeping soundly on the smallest bed in the room.

Eren walked over to him, just to better see his face. He didn't look quite as old as the first man; and certainly not as young as the second. He was just the right age.

Eren found himself leaning a bit too far onto the bed, enough to make it squeak, and the man shot awake.

He sat up and glared Eren down.

"I…I'm sorry…," Eren whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I just…I was looking for somewhere to rest."

"You can rest here," Levi replied, tugging Eren onto the bed, the cloak slipping from around his shoulders.

They kissed slowly at first, Levi running a gentle hand through Eren's hair before tightening his grip. Eren gasped against his lips, shocked by how gentle Levi could be but also how firm. His kisses were passionate and possessive yet still light enough that Eren could breathe. He ran his hands along Levi's broad shoulders, digging his nails in through the fabric until Levi pulled away to remove his clothes.

Eren ran his hands over Levi's chest, admiring his muscle. He wasn't quite as muscular as the first man; but still more than the second. Levi had just the right amount.

Levi pulled Eren onto his lap, rubbing circles into his hips that would leave bruises in the morning. Eren moaned, leaning his head back as he felt Levi's cock pressed against his. Levi bit his exposed neck, turning it to a suckling kiss as he pulled away. Eren shuddered all over, his eyes fluttering closed.

He moaned a bit too loud and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "S-Sorry…"

"No," Levi said. "Let me hear you. So I can know exactly what you like."

Eren fell into him in another kiss, rutting his hips against Levi's cock. Levi took the subtle hint and prompted Eren to slip off his lap and turn around. Eren quickly obeyed, arching his back with a little whine as Levi grabbed his ass, giving it a firm squeeze and slap.

Another moan escaped Eren's mouth and he buried his face into the sheets. He gave his hips an inviting wiggle and Levi gratefully took it, pressing his cock to Eren's hole. Eren shuddered, pressing back against him with a pleased moan. With a quick thrust of his hips, Levi slipped inside Eren's slicked up hole.

He didn't have all thickness like the first man; but not all length like the second. Levi's cock was a mix of both; it was just right.

Much to Eren's delight.

The bed shook and his voice echoed throughout the upstairs level. He arched his back until Levi was hitting that sweetspot, making every thrust just that more intense.

Levi suddenly stopped and pulled out, to flip Eren onto his back. Eren bounced on the bed and spread his legs fast, letting Levi pull them onto his shoulders to slide back inside. He grabbed at Levi's waist, feeling his rhythm through his thrusting hips. He angled himself just right and Eren felt him brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves in his body, hitting it over and over again until all Eren saw was blinding white.

"Ahh fuck yes! Yes!" Eren shamelessly screamed, his entire body going near numb as he came.

He held on tighter to Levi as he kept moving, slow and hard and just long enough for him to come a few minutes later. Hot and wet; until Eren was so completely filled it dripped down his legs and onto the bed.

Levi collapsed beside him, out of breath and eyes closed tight. All Eren could do was watch him with soft eyes until Levi looked at him. He pulled Eren close and nuzzled his neck in a soft kiss.

"Levi…"

"What?"

"Levi…"

"Eren, what is it?"

Eren opened his eyes and sat up straight, looking around the dark room. The curtains were drawn closed but through them Eren could still see the silver light from the moon outside. Levi sat up, stroking Eren's arm.

"What…what's…?" Eren sleepily groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You were having some dream and calling for me," Levi said.

Eren looked around the room again. He wasn't in some weird little cottage, surrounded by Erwin or Jean. He was home, in his new home with his husband, the prince of Kingdom Maria.

Well, now the king of Maria.

"Just making sure you're here," Eren said, wrapping his arms around Levi's body, snuggling into him. Levi laid back against the bed, holding Eren close and stroking his hair.

"Of course I'm here," Levi said.

"And you'll be here in the morning, too?" Eren yawned.

"I'll be right here," Levi whispered.

"You always are," Eren hummed. "You're always…just…perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be super smutty and just ridiculous   
> But I decided to keep the other sex scenes to a minimal because this is a story about ereri owo  
> I hope you all enjoyed this short (crack) fic :3 Thank you all for reading!!!


End file.
